<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>patience pays off by KellyMichiels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616742">patience pays off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyMichiels/pseuds/KellyMichiels'>KellyMichiels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyMichiels/pseuds/KellyMichiels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kelly tweeted norman a couple of times just to get his attention. she was a huge fan and really wanted to meet him. she knew that the chances of him reading it would be slim. one day he stood in front of her doorstep and from then on her live was gonna change forever</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. dreaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kelly just came home with her groceries and when she closed the door behind her someday rang the doorbell.<br/>
"now who could that be " she said. When opening, a gentle voice said: "Hi are you Kelly, the girl who send me tweets to visit her in Belgium. Kelly froze and slammed it shut, but she realized somebody that wasn't expected to be there stood at her doorstep and she just closed the door right in front of Norman Reedus. Opening it again for the second time she looked into his eyes and said: "I am so sorry i just didn't expect you of all people at my house." He replied: "hey i get it, you probably thought that i wouldn't read them anyway, but i did and here i am. Can i come in or are you gonna leave me out here stranded?" "Sure come on in. What made you come to my house? You get messages everyday, what was so different about mine?" "I don't know you seemed genuine and kind." "Seriously i could be a psycho as far as you know it." he looks at her and started to laugh. "what? why are you laughing?" "that's how i know your cool. if you were a serial killer you wouldn't say that." she blushes and apologizes for her nervous behavior. "It's OK, i once took a picture of the back off martin shorts head because i was to nervous to say hello. i think you are doing just fine." she laughed and thanked him for being so nice.<br/>
They went to friends of Kelly during the day and she cooked for him when it was dinnertime. She then asked him if he had a place to stay. He answered: " i'll go to a hotel here during my vacation." "Vacation? How long are you planning on staying?" "ooh just when you have to go back to work." "Your kidding me right? It's amazing you are here and now you tell me that you're staying as long as i am on vacation. You don't have to go to a hotel, stay here plenty of room. My parents are in centerparcs and my daughter is with them. you can even choose in were you wanna sleep. my parents waterbed, my daughters bed, the seat in the living room or mine or last but not the least my bed." And with that she thought 'damn that came out very very wrong, he obviously won't go for my bed'. "I don't mean that we should sleep together just that my bed is also available for sleeping." "hey relax i'm not that kind of guy. your bed is cool for just sleeping of course." she blushes again i think he kind of liked her blushing because it was cute.</p><p>Time to go to sleep dawned. she didn't seem nervous but deep down she was shaking. "its weird you're a big fan you always say probably one of my biggest and you look so calm and we talk like we know each other for years." "Really? i am nervous like hell i just don't want to appear like a dork. you deserve much more respect." "A dork common i'm a major wimp you are nothing like that your awesome." "stop making me blush like that, it kills me." "i think its adorable." he said to her.</p><p>They talked about some personal stuff and one thing lead to another and they kissed. "Norman STOP", she said surprised, i mean she wants this why does she stop him. "why whats wrong? Nothing its just i don't want you to think that i do this all the time with every guy. i am definitely not that kind of girl. it's when i want something,i need to have it. i will do anything to get it and i want you and for some time now. i did everything to get your attention just to get a reaction from you and now that you are here i just can't believe it." he looked at her and said:"There was something about you i felt it when i read your tweets and now that i have met you, i think you are very special and i have never met anyone like you before. You fascinate me to know more about you. i like being with you, its nice. i haven't had that feeling for a long time now. So stop worrying i would't be here if i didn't want to be here." The kiss continued and much more. they fell asleep into each others arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. getting to know eachother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the next day he woke up and looked at her how she was sleeping. he kissed her and she opened her eyes. " good morning sleeping beauty." "good morning." "what are we going to do today?" "first some coffee and then we'll talk." "i like your way of thinking." the way they went about one another was unique it really was like they knew each other for years. it was a lazy day, but when the evening came she had to go to the bowling to eat with some friends and asked him if he wanted to come. "hey i have this thing with friends, but maybe you don't wanna go with me." "yeah i'll go with you no prob." "you sure?" "yeah why not?" "OK awesome." the evening was a blast, they all loved Norman. he was asked not to hurt her because they knew how much she loved him, but he insured them he had no intention of hurting her in fact he was falling for her.</p>
<p>the days went by and he arranged for some fellow characters to come and visit as well. Lauren, danai, chandler and Andrew they had lots of fun together and they all enjoyed her company. He planned a photo shoot with some pics of her with the cast and him and some pics of her alone. When they had to return home Kelly told Andrew to take care of Norman. "Andrew when he has to go back, i want you to look out for him." "Why?" "because its going to break my heart when he leaves so i know he will be sad to." "you can count on me." they said their goodbyes. Norman and Kelly had some days left to enjoy each other. so they went to centerparcs to pick up her daughter and meet her parents. Emily had to come back home to go to her father and her mom and dad were staying longer. Norman adored Emily and Kelly loved seeing those 2 together. </p>
<p>once home, davey her ex came to pick Emily up. Norman stayed with the dog downstairs to avoid conflict. davey wasn't nice that day so Norman intervened. " let her go, now! how dare you she's the mother of your child, have some respect. take the kid and leave as you should." "fine we're not done talking." "i think we are." she said to davey. he left and Kelly started crying but of course Norman comforted her. they grew more and more towards one another that wasn't entirely a good thing because well... he had to go back someday doesn't he. </p>
<p>the day he had to leave was there. "i am going to miss you so much you have no idea." "yeah i do i am going to miss you to. it hurts me to go back to New York without you i wish i could bring you with me. this between us always and forever babe." they kissed each other goodbye and she kept it together as he walked through the terminal disappearing out of side. but she turned around and as she saw her best friend standing there to support her she collapsed into tears.</p>
<p>When he returned Andrew was there for him and as she predicted he also was devastated. he had a gallery to show his art and he displayed some pics of Kelly. One man was interested in a piece and he asked who the woman on the photo was so Norman told him. The man told him that he was a photographer and was searching for models, he was very intrigued by Kelly so Norman gave her data to him. She got a call from Yani and that he wanted her for a shoot and some other projects but she has to come to New York and stay there for a couple of months. that was a hard decision what she had to do. Follow her dreams or take responsibility for her daughter? She talked to her parents and they gave a go so she could go. She wanted to keep it a surprise for Norman that he would see her on his birthday in New York so she planned it with Andrew but didn't talk to Norman for a couple of weeks to keep quiet for the surprise. Norman didn't understand it and made a big big mistake he had a thing with diane kruger a collegue. that wasn't so bad but he didn't tell kelly and that wasn't smart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ignoring him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So the big day came and she called Andrew that she arrived and he told her where to come and at what time.<br/>At the restaurant Andrew saw he brought her, Diane to his birthday dinner not knowing Kelly would show up. He tried to call Kelly and warn her but it was too late. she came in and saw him sitting there with her. she didn't want to make a scene so she just went up to wish him a happy birthday.<br/>"hey guys nice to see you, hey Norman happy birthday." he did not expect her to be there. he was shocked he looked at her like she was a ghost and it immediately hits him omg he was there with someone else. "yeah just wanted to say hi and i gotta go i've got a shoot tomorrow morning, see you later guys nice to see you again." Andrew followed her and so did Lauren. Norman was still in shock and Diane asked who the girl was and Norman told her that it wasn't her business. he knew he made a mistake, she was there for him. he stood up and went after her. "Kelly, let me explain..." "explain what!" that was Andrew and Lauren's sign to go back in. Andrew told her he would bring her back to her studio. "I didn't know you were here I..." "You and her is it real?" "me and you that's real she was just...." "I'll hope she was worth it because we are done." her words went right through him and she left without looking back and as soon as he came back in Andrew left. He was mad at Norman for what he did. the rest sat at the table and suddenly Norman stood up. "i am going home thanks for the dinner." "i'm coming with you," said Diane. "No you are not i have made enough mistakes i won't make another." with that said he left and Diane was left behind.</p><p>the next day Kelly had a shoot and had a surprise visit from Lauren so she took some photos with her. She posted some of them online and Norman reacted to a couple but no reaction from her. he hardly spoke to his cast members. he really missed her. Him and Andrew started to talk to each other again after a while. He saw that norman was sorry for what he did so he went to talk to Kelly. She was excited to see him.</p><p>"hey Andrew, how are you?" "Fine thanks and you?" "Great everything is awesome. I have 3 more projects coming up. it's going good for me." "Good huh?" He looked at her like he knew she was missing Norman. He just wanted to make sure that she did. "Ok don't look at me like that. I miss him of course I do, I love him. He just needed to feel that he broke my heart." "He didn't know what you were planning love. he thought that you didn't want him anymore. he had no idea he freaked out seeing you. He is not the same since it happened and doesn't talk to us anymore. he used to prank us that's completely gone. You need to talk to him. Do you want that?" "yeah sure i do." "Is it OK that i tell you were you live?" "Yep." "Fantastic but i gotta go love, my wife is waiting for me." "Ok see you next time."</p><p>The next day Kelly got a phone call and it was Norman. "Hi it's me." "Hey what's up." "Are you home?" "Yeah." "Can i come over to talk?" "euhm OK when can you come over?" "Now i am in the neigbourhood so...." "Alright see you soon."<br/>Norman rang the doorbell and she opened the door. He was scared to look her straight in the eyes. She let him in and they started to talk about what happened. " I am so sorry for everything. I feel so ashamed that she was there now." "You BROKE my heart you know that right. I am so mad what you did because beside that, i still love you and that will never change." "I love you too i am so so sorry." "If you just told me what happened it wouldn't have the effect that it did but the fact that you embarrassed me hurt like hell." "It was a huge mistake. I don't love her, i love you it always has been you." With those words it was enough for Kelly. She really missed him and kissed him. he was surprised by the kiss. "Now do not do this to me again because next time..." "There is not going to be a next time, your my lady, you know that." They kissed again and one thing lead to another and they end up in her bed. "i have to go." "oh come on babe why." "i got a shoot busy lady now thanks to you." "No you did that yourself i only gave the number." "Thanks again for giving my number to a strange man." she winked at him. "yeah i gotta film the walking dead so when will i see you again." "i don't know, when i am done and you are free?" "why don't you come to the set. Everyone is going to love seeing you again. "Seriously me to the walking dead set hell yeah i'll be there." They said their goodbyes and both left for their jobs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the walking dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Kelly was done she drove to the set of the walking dead. She was stopped by security. "hi little lady do you have a pass?" "euhm no but i am here for Norman." "That's what they all say. "Ok but none of them are his girlfriend and i am." "Euhm what's your name?" "Kelly." "oh my bad Kelly, you are on the list. here is your card pass drive straight on and you'll find the parking and the set there. My apologies for the mistake." "No prob i get it you'll need to be sure. Thanks."<br/>She parked the car and walked to the set. Lauren was shooting a scene and tried not to look excited because she saw Kelly. When she was finished she ran towards her to give a big hug. " hi what are you doing here, its nice to see you." "I was invited." "By who, Andrew?" "No not me, i didn't ask her." Norman came from behind a car and gave his girl a big hug and kiss. "She was invited by me." "oh come on redneck seriously you are dirty." "I know you like that." she blushed. "Are you guys back together?" "Yep it's like we have never been apart." "That's awesome we are all happy for you two." Greg N. came into the group and introduced himself to Kelly. "So you're Normans girl huh? He is bitching me about a part on the show for you." "Say what?" "yeah he asked me to give you a role on the walking dead." "And you are going to do that?" "That depends how good you are. I wrote a part but i am not sure bout the character so we'll see." "Thanks for the opportunity." "Don't thank me, thank your man." </p><p>Greg showed her the part and she didn't get much time to study her lines because her intro was coming up 2 days later. The main story was that Daryl(Norman), Abraham(Michael) and Sasha(sonequa) were captured by negans people. Avery found them and quietly freed them. Avery was a survivor from the prison and that was a long time ago. She made sure they found their way back to Alexandria with or without her. A herd came to the place were they were hiding and Avery distracted them so that Daryl and the rest could escape. The last image that Daryl saw was that Avery got lost in the herd.</p><p>There was a comic-con coming up and Greg wanted to see what they thought about Avery and they loved her so Greg made the character on the walking dead. Appeared at the gates of Alexandria, became Daryl's girlfriend and wife and a value member of the group and because Daryl would probably die because he was in love, Greg and Kelly decided to let Avery die. The cast members had no idea until they had to film it. So their tears for the loss were real.</p><p>great things were heading kelly's way but none of them mattered more than Norman because he was the one and only thing she was ever going to need. the rest wasn't so important and in the end her being patient payed off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. living the dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kelly had a new project on the way.  When norman had a panel, she thought about surprising him by coming on. "Hey i heard about you and this girl. Whats up with that? She also played avery on the show. How do the fans react to her?" "Well some are actually cool. Others arent so nice." "And how do you guys deal with that?" "Well she is awesome. We had one girl coming up to her and say 'daryl dixon is mine' and she said well you have to shoot me first but you best pray i am dead then. The girl just walked away scared. I thought it was awesome." They laughed. "Really she said that to a fan?" "Yeah." "Then who do you think would win in a battle avery or daryl?" "Pfff definitely daryl." "Is that so?" A voice came from backstage. It was kelly to surprise norman she had been away for shooting the fast and furious 8 with vin diesel that was her new project. "Holy shit i am in trouble now." "You damn right dixon. You wouldnt win against me even with your crossbow." She raised a brow and laughed. They hugged and gave eachother a kiss. "Hey kelly wow you just filmed fast and furious 8 did you ever think that would happen to you when you lived in belgium?" "No never its thanks to this guy over here that i got the opportunity to do this." "He saw something in you then." "Yeah you could say that." "Dont you miss being avery?" "Ofcourse i do she was my first character and it was on my favorite show and she was my favorite characters wife. I am never going to forget what greg and norman gave me. I own them my success." Norman turned all red. "No babe that was all you." She blushed and winked at norman. "And your kid lives here to now." "Yeah mingus is babysitting right now." "How old is she?" "She is almost 4 and loves norman and mingus. I do not exist when they are around." Norman laughed. "Alright people i think we are ready for questions from the audience. Yes first question" a little girl stepped forward in averys clothes with her mom. "Hi, my question is for kelly." They all thought the girl was so cute. "Yeah my daughter was a big fan of avery she is 7 years old she looks up to her and wants to be like her. She just wants a hug is that okay?" "Sure sweetie i am coming." Kelly stood up and walked towards the girl and her mom. "Hi honey whats your name?" "Diana" she said very shy holding kelly. "Wow thats a very pretty name. Do you want a photo me and you?" The mom whispered in kellys ear that they didnt have enough money to do a photo op. Kelly whispered back" its okay just come by later i'll take care of it. "Thank you so much." "You are very welcome see you later." And she went back to her seat. Norman replied. "And you guys are wondering why i love this woman. There was your prove thats why." After the panel it was photo op time and as promised kelly took a picture with diana. when it was all done they went home to their kids.</p><p>Kellys best friend niomy had a birthday coming up so she wanted to surprise her by going back to belgium. So kelly and norman found out where she was and went to surprise her. They were celebrating with some friends in the venue. That was a restaurant and after eleven it became a dance café. So kelly came from behind her and held her hands in front of niomys eyes. "Guess who." Niomy yelled and gave her a big hug. "You didnt think i forgot your birthday did you?" "No but to come all the way back thats a surprise." "Well there is more. I am starting in a very popular movie soon and i brought some friends with me." When she said that her 3 favorite men besides her man stood behind her. It was vin diesel she called him vinny. Dwayne and jason. "Which one of you is the birthday girl." Niomy knew that voice from anywhere. She turned around and her eyes widened. she giggled at kelly and was so nervous. "come here that i can give the birthday girl a hug. any friend of kellys is a friend of mine." niomy didnt knew what was happening. her birthday was perfect. "i heard that you're a big fan of me too." jason said to her. niomy just nodded. "hey lost for words there are we?" kelly said. "yeah what do you think? i have a best friend living in NY she's a star now and she brought my favorite actors with her on my birthday. this is the best day ever." they all laughed and had an amazing evening. there were some people who knew them and wanted an autograph but the crowd remained calm through all of it. they even wanted to take a picture with kelly because some of them knew she played avery. "hi, kelly is it okay i'll take a picture with you i am a big fan." "sure hun come on." and she grabbed the guy and kissed him on the cheek for the picture. norman ofcourse went into daryl mode just to have a laugh. "hey take it easy now thats my girl." the guy looked nervous but norman laughed at him and it was okay. they spend some time the next few weeks with their family and friends before they had to go back. kellys parents couldnt get used to her living on the other side of the planet with their granddaughter but they knew she was happy and thats all they wanted.</p><p>kelly got a phonecall from julie plec who made vampire diaries and the originals. "hey kelly its julie here i was wondering if you have the time to come and audition for a part in the originals?" kelly froze ofcourse she wanted to do that it was one of the many shows she loved. "hell yeah when do the auditions start?" "well for that part its Saturday are you free?" "yeah i can make time for this." she hung up the phone and called out norman. who was freaking out because she sounded hysterical. "babe are you okay whats wrong?" "you never gonna guess who just called me." "who?" "julie plec. she wants me to come audition for a part on the originals. how sick is that?" she jumped up and down from excitement and took norman in his arms. "thats awesome babe when do you have to go?" "Saturday." "babe i am full that day i wanted to come with you." "i know but i tell you about it later then. its not even sure i get the part." he nodded and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.</p><p>kelly was very excited and when it was Saturday she became nervous. norman texted her 'babe dont be nervous your gonna rock that shit :)(l)'. he made her feel better and texted back 'thanks love see you later love ya xoxo' she walked in and she got the script for her lines and she got an hour to memorize some lines for the audition. apparently she had to play ellijahs wife who had special powers. Ella was his wife before they became vampires. he didnt know his father michael chased her off and killing their unborn child that triggered her powers. she had always kept an eye on him but the time she got over the pain of losing their child. he had moved on with several woman in his life. but with the danger that was coming she knew it was time to surface again. kelly started her audition</p><p>storytelling :Klaus was going through a trial that marcellus forced upon him. all of the bad he had done, he had to be punished but ella wasnt going to let this happen to her husbands brother.<br/>ella: enough!!!<br/>storytelling: she appeared from nowhere a woman with beautiful red hair, eyes as blue as the sky.<br/>marcellus: how the hell are you?<br/>ella: i am not the one you want to mess with leave my family alone<br/>marcellus: family?<br/>klaus: this cant be how?<br/>ella: i'll tell you everything but for now we have to go.<br/>marcellus: you cant go look where you are there is no way out of here.<br/>ella: wanna bed?<br/>storytelling: she shimmered at klaus and in a blink of an eye they were gone. they both appeared at a safe place. the house was enormous.<br/>klaus: where are we?<br/>ella: my house everyone else is here too. they havent seen me yet nicklaus i dont know how they are going to react.<br/>klaus: my brother is gonna have a field day seeing you.<br/>ella: i know he loves hayley klaus.<br/>klaus: yes and i have a child with her but still isnt the woman of my life.<br/>storytelling: they went into the room and everyone was worried<br/>hayley: klaus were the hell are we and who is this?<br/>storytelling: she took of her hoody of her sweater and ellijah turned around and he stared at her like he'd seen a ghost.<br/>ellijah: Ella? how is this possible?<br/>ella: hello ellijah its been a while hasnt it?<br/>hayley: ellijah who is this?<br/>ellijah: this is going to sound strange, but i would like you to meet my wife.<br/>storytelling: they all looked at him and at ella and they asked how<br/>ellijah: thats what i would like to know<br/>ella: when your father turned you all into vampires, he found something out and he didnt want it. he killed our unborn child and almost me because i died my powers were triggered but our child was dead. i became dark and by the time i was ready to find you again you had moved on.<br/>ellijah: unborn child? he did what? how and why have you waited all this time to come back?<br/>ella: it was now you all needed me.</p><p>"and cut" they had her audition last a little while longer because they loved seeing her do it. julie plec came up to her. "i knew i had to call you, we are letting the rest audition to but your awesome for this role." kelly walked out feeling amazing and couldnt wait to tell norman that. when came home and paid the sitter she was sad norman wasnt home yet. it was lonely sometimes but he must feel the same way when she has long days. when he got home he sat beside her on the couch. "hey babe how was your day?" "exhausted but i did a great job at the audition julie liked me so we'll see." "i am sure you got it." "thanks hun for having so much faith in me." "i believe in you i think your born to do this so." he kissed her gently and he wanted to release but she didnt let him. she turned on his lap and started kissing his neck. "i love coming home like this." "oh yeah you have seen nothing yet." she took off his shirt and traced his chest with her fingers and went for his belt. he picked her up and shook his pants and boxers off. she saw he was ready for her. "wow you must be happy to see me then." he smiled and she rubbed her lap to his junk causing him to moan. "you like that do you?" he nodded and she got off his lap taking her clothes of and bending down to his johnson to work on it. he just enjoyed her pampering him but after a while he couldnt take it anymore. "babe i gotta have you." she smiled and he took out a rubber and placed her on him. she took it very slow at first but took up the paste after a while. his hands followed her hips as she went up and down. "damn i love it when you take the lead." "you see you couldnt take avery on even with a crossbow." she laughed and took up the past some more. they kissed passionately until they both moaned as they reached their climax. she got off him and they both leaned back in the couch. "holy shit that was awesome." he told her. "tell me about it i am still shaking." they got up took a shower together and went to bed.</p><p>the end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>